warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Habichtfrost
|VergGruppe=Streuner |Tod=Wald der Finsternis |nament=Junges: Schüler: Krieger: Zweiter Anführer: |namenl=Habicht (Hawk) Habichtpfote (Hawkpaw) Habichtfrost (Hawkfrost) Habichtfrost (Hawkfrost) |Familien=Mutter: Vater: Schwester: Bruder: Halbschwester: Halbbruder: |Familiem=Sasha Tigerstern Mottenflügel Kaulquappe Bernsteinpelz Brombeerkralle |Mentor=Leopardenstern |Position1=Zweiter Anführer |Nachfolger1=Nebelfuß |Vorgänger1=Nebelfuß |lebend=''Mitternacht, Mondschein, Morgenröte, Sternenglanz, Dämmerung, Sonnenuntergang'' |verstorben=''Der geheime Blick, Fluss der Finsternis, Verbannt, Zeit der Dunkelheit, Lange Schatten, Sonnenaufgang, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Cats of the Clans'' |erwähnt=''Battles of the Clans}} '''Habichtfrost' (Original: Hawkfrost) ist ein großer, langbeiniger, schlanker, kräftiger, muskulöser, breitschultriger, dunkelbraun gestreifter Kater mit glänzendem, glattem Fell, weißem Bauch, durchdringenden, gespenstischen, hellen, eisblauen Augen, riesiegen Pfoten, langen, gekrümmten Krallen und einem breiten Kopf. Er hat einen flauschigen Schweif und ein vernarbtes Maul. Auftritte Mangas ''Tigerstern und Sasha Zurück zu den Clans :In ''Tigerstern und Sasha wird er geboren und von Sasha in einem Bau hinter dem SchattenClan-Territorium zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern Motte und Kaulquappe aufgezogen. Die Katzen des SchattenClans bemerken dies nicht, abgesehen von Rostfell, die fragt, ob die Jungen von Tigerstern seien. Sasha bejaht dies und Rostfell rät ihr, die Jungen vor dem SchattenClan zu verstecken, da dieser sonst Krieger aus ihnen machen würde. Bei einem Ausflug in den Zweibeinerort wird er mit seinen Geschwistern in einem Haus eingesperrt. Als ein Wasserrohr bricht, werden er und Motte von Kaulquappe gerettet, welcher dann jedoch nicht mehr fliehen kann und ertrinkt. Nachdem Pinus vergeblich versucht, seine Familie auf einem Bauernhof unterzubringen, da sie als Streuner nicht akzeptiert werden, folgt Habicht mit seiner Schwester ihrer Mutter zum FlussClan. Sie werden von Leopardenstern aufgenommen, da sie nicht genug Junge haben, die zu Schülern ernannt werden können und Habicht und Motte werden zu Schülern ernannt. Beide sind sehr traurig, als ihre Mutter den Clan verlässt. thumb|Habicht Staffel 2 ''Mitternacht :Auf der Großen Versammlung berichtet Leopardenstern von seiner Kriegerzeremonie. Die Katzen der anderen Clans sind dagegen, weil seine Mutter eine Einzelläuferin ist. Auf einer anderen Versammlung beschuldigt er den WindClan, Beute, genauer genommen Fische, gestohlen zu haben. Mondschein :Als Blattpfote Schilfpfote vor dem Ertrinken rettet, befielt sie ihm, Schilfpfote zu lecken. Er ist wütend auf Mottenflügel, weil sie nicht weiß, was zu tun ist. :Als Ampferschweif nur ein paar Schwanzlängen über die Clangrenze läuft, will er sie zu Leopardenstern bringen. Er will, dass der FlussClan während der Hungersnot über den Wald herrscht. Als Mottenflügel Blattpfote das Fischen beibringt, kommt Habichtfrost und riecht DonnerClan. Seine Schwester beleidigt ihn, und er sagt, sie solle nicht so mit ihrem zukünftigen Zweiten Anführer reden. Morgenröte :Er reist mit den anderen Katzen zum See und kommt seinem Halbbruder Brombeerkralle näher. Er vertreibt auf der Großen Reise mit Brombeerkralle einen Hund. Sternenglanz :Er trifft sich nach Nebelfuß' Erzählungen jeden Abend mit Moorkralle. Nachdem der Kampf stattgefunden hat, kämpft er für Moorkralle. Als Brombeerkralle weiter weg von ihm durch Moorkralle fast getötet wird, hilft er seinem Bruder und sagt, dass Moorkralle ihm versprochen hätte, den FlussClan in Ruhe zu lassen, wenn er mit einigen Katzen aus dem FlussClan dabei helfen würde, Kurzbart zu vertreiben. Er ist empört, als Moorkralle Brombeerkralle sagt, dass er gesagt hätte, dass er ihm dann helfen würde, den FlussClan zu übernehmen und streitet es ab. Nachdem Moorkralle von einem Baum erschlagen worden ist, bittet er, dass Kurzbart ihm verzeiht. Er meint, es sei offensichtlich, dass Kurzbart der rechtmäßige Anführer sei, da der Baum Moorkralle getötet hatte, der aus seiner Sicht rechtmäßiger Anführer wäre. Er bedankt sich sehr, als Kurzbart ihm verzeiht. Dämmerung :''Folgt ''Sonnenuntergang :Tigerstern erscheint Habichtfrost und Brombeerkralle in ihren Träumen, um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie über die Clans herrschen sollten. Habichtfrost soll den FlussClan- und SchattenClan übernehmen und Brombeerkralle den Donner- und WindClan. Habichtfrost lockt Feuerstern in eine Fuchsfalle, damit Feuerstern stirbt und Brombeerkralle Anführer werden kann. Doch Brombeerkralle rettet seinem Anführer das Leben. Habichtfrost ist dabei und meint, das Ganze sei auch eine Prüfung gewesen, ob Brombeerkralle überhaupt auf ihrer Seite stehe. Er greift seinen Halbbruder an, doch der tötet ihn, indem er ihm den Stock der Fuchsfalle in den Hals stößt. Danach lebt er noch ein wenig, erliegt aber seiner Verletzung im See, da er zurückschwimmen möchte. Mit dieser Handlung erfüllt Brombeerkralle eine Prophezeiung: "''Blut wird Blut vergießen und rot in den See fließen, erst dann kehrt Frieden ein." Staffel 3 ''Der geheime Blick :Habichtfrost erscheint mit Tigerstern in Häherpfotes Traum und bietet ihm an, ihm Kampftechniken beizubringen. Er findet die beiden sympathisch und bemerkt, wie ähnlich sie Brombeerkralle sehen, aber dann kommt Tüpfelblatt und hält den jungen Kater davon ab, mit ihnen zu gehen. Fluss der Finsternis :Er taucht gemeinsam mit seinem Vater Tigerstern auf. Als Löwenpfote von seinem Treffen mit Heidepfote zurückkommt, ist er sauer auf ihn, weil er Heidepfote die Kampftechnik von Tigerstern verrät und ihr beibringt. Er meint, sie könnte diese Technik im Kampf gegen ihn verwenden, was Löwenpfote ihm nicht glaubt. Er taucht am Ende nochmals mit Tigerstern auf, sagt aber diesmal nichts. Verbannt :''Folgt ''Zeit der Dunkelheit :Habichtfrost taucht mit Tigerstern in einen Traum von Löwenpfote auf. Tigerstern verlangt, dass er gegen Habichtfrost kämpfen solle. Löwenpfote versucht Tigerstern etwas zu sagen, aber der hört nicht zu und verlangt, dass Löwenpfote gegen Habichtfrost kämpft. Schließlich kämpft Löwenpfote gegen Habichtfrost. Dann meint er ein Teil der Prophezeiung zu sein, die in Feuersterns Traum gedeutet worden ist, von einem alten Kater. Habichtfrost drückt Löwenpfote darauf zu Boden und Tigerstern meint, man solle nie denken, der Feind sei besiegt, ohne dass er tot ist. Habichtfrost jedoch lacht nur über die Prophezeiung und meint, dass Löwenpfote jetzt denke, dass er der beste Kater des Waldes sei. :Tigerstern besucht Löwenpfote wieder in einem Traum und meint, dass Habichtfrost nicht da sei, weil er seine nervigen Kommentare nicht mehr hören könne. Lange Schatten :''Folgt Familie *Mutter: Sasha *Vater: Tigerstern *Schwester: Mottenflügel *Bruder: Kaulquappe *Halbschwester: Bernsteinpelz *Halbbruder: Brombeerkralle *Großmutter: Leopardenfuß *Großvater: Kiefernstern *Tanten: Nightkit, Mistkit Character Art Habichtfrost_(S).byTini.png|Schüler Hawkfrost(K).byTini.png|Krieger Sonstiges *Auf dem Cover von Tigerstern und Sasha Zurück zu den Clans wird er als silbern getigert gezeigt. *In der Tigerstern und Sasha-Reihe wird er Falke , als Schüler Falkenfuß und im Vorwort als Krieger Falkenfrost genannt. In der erneuerten Mangaversion allerdings nicht mehr, nur einmal wird Habicht noch Falke genannt. *Habichtfrost hat WolkenClan-Blut in sich, da seine Großmutter Leopardenfuß die Schwester von Tüpfelblatt ist. *Ebenfalls hat er auch DonnerClan-Blut in sich, da sein Vater Tigerstern im DonnerClan geboren wurde. *Auch Hauskätzchen-Blut hat er, da seine Mutter Sasha früher als Hauskätzchen lebte. *In Mitternacht wird er fälschlicherweise als ehemaliger Einzelläufer bezeichnet, obwohl er ein Streuner war. *In Sternenglanz wird er einmal Habichtforst genannt. Quellen en:Hawkfrostfr:Plume de Fauconfi:Haukkahalla Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Kater Kategorie:HalbClan-Katze Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Zweiter Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Wald der Finsternis Kategorie:Staffel 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Cats of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Battles of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Warriors App Charaktere Kategorie:Kurzgeschichten Charaktere